Sinful Virtues in the Digital World
by Living.Arrow87
Summary: Digidestined chosen for the theological virtues that they possess are set against defeating the Sindrome Sindicate - an evil uprising of power-hungry Digimon in the Digital World.
1. Chapter 1: Jason

**Chapter One: The Digidestined of Prudence**

Jason dashed through the undergrowth, allowing snaking branches and vines to whip and strike at his arms and face as he ploughed on, through the trees. His heart pounded a thunderous drumbeat that roared in his temples, urging his legs to move faster and his mind to stop wandering away from the moment. This was life or death – he realised that now – and at that particular moment in time, death was not an option.

_But you left him behind. _A voice taunted at the side of his mind, its mocking coolness forming fresh beads of sweat on his face, burning his skin. _You just ran and left him there. Left him there to die._

Jason cut the voice out and threw himself across the tiny clearing between bushes and forced himself into the next. Blood was running freely down his wrist from where a suitably lithe branch had torn at his flailing arms and its scarlet form was becoming spattered on his crisp white shirt.

_Tell me._ The voice urged. _Was it right or wrong to leave him behind like that?_

Something tipped in Jason's mind in that instant, like someone flicking a switch. It had been _wrong_. He knew that. Anyone who knew the situation would know that. Anyone who knew what terrible mess he was in would know that.

Jason's foot caught on an exposed root, taking the ground away from him and sending him soaring through the air. He hit the ground hard and awkwardly. His deep-seated fear was still with him but now something else was there. Before he knew it, the events of the past two days began flashing through his mind. Was he dying? Jason had heard something about someone's life flashing before there eyes before they died, but this was only 48 hours worth of images that showed over and over again the face of the one he had left behind. This was what he saw:

* * *

_Jason stirred, rolling over and reaching out to his bedside dresser, intent on taking a drink of water to soothe his aching throat. No doubt he had been sleeping with his mouth open and he would now have to put up with a terribly sore throat as a result. His hand grasped air and he frowned, his eyes still closed. He reached out further, stretching his fingers tips but they still found nothing but air._

_He groaned, opening his eyes and staring at the forest around him. Forest?_

_Jason immediately sat upright, his bed covers dropping off his shoulders. He looked down and gasped, finding himself fully dressed, in his bed, in the middle of a deciduous woodland glade._

_"What the hell?" He murmured in shock, his eyes flickering around in confusion. "If this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny!" He shouted to the leaves around him, getting dead silence as a reply. Well, almost dead silence. The sound of a high-pitched beeping was coming from nearby._

_Casting his eyes down to the grassy ground, Jason saw some kind of large coloured ostrich egg with a string tied around it. Attached to the other end of the string was a plastic-seeming device that looked almost like a mobile phone. Alongside both of these was a piece of paper with the word 'Jason' emblazoned upon it._

_Angrily getting out of his bed, and finding to his surprise and pleasure for the current circumstances that he was wearing his shoes, Jason snatched at the letter and unfolded it with haste. The handwriting there was sprawled and haphazard, like it had been written by a small child._

_"Still not funny!" He shouted to no-one._

_Gritting his teeth, Jason examined the paper and read the spider-scrawl words._

_'Dear Jason,_

_Welcome to the Digital World – a place of mysteries and wonder, happiness and grief, friendship and enemies.-'_

_Enemies? As far as Jason knew, he didn't have one enemy to speak of. He was one of the most popular kids at school since he was captain of both the basketball and soccer teams. This was very strange, indeed._

_'Please find with this letter your Digiegg and Digivice. They are the keys to your role as Digidestined in this Digital World and you should not attempt to leave the clearing without them. Many perils await you throughout this world and without your Digimon partner, you cannot hope to fair well in the wilderness._

_Upon your arrival, the Digiegg should begin to hatch – do not be alarmed. Just be yourself and you will find that the Digital World can be a wonderful place. Pretend to be someone you are not, or forget who you are, and that could easily be turned around._

_Farewell and good luck, Prudent One.'_

_The end of the letter was marked with a scribble that looked somewhat like a flower but Jason did not recognise it as any form of signature. Sighing, he stuffed the note into his pocket and crouched down._

_He took the string connecting egg to mobile phone and picked up the plastic device, examining it. This was the Digivice? It fit snugly into his right hand, allowing free access to the buttons along its edge with his thumb. A small aerial stuck out of the top, so he instinctively held it up to his ear._

_"Hello?" He asked into the device. "Is anyone there?" There was no reply._

_Curling his lip, Jason turned his attention to the Digiegg. It was a creamy colour with icy blue markings on its upper half, reaching downwards like sinuous stalactites. A strange curled symbol in a darker blue was dotted four times around the base pale section. He reached out to touch its incredibly smooth surface and jumped as the shell cracked violently._

_Jason fell back on his butt, watching in astonishment as the egg completely split in two, falling apart to reveal a white blob of fatty-looking material. Fatty-looking material with eyes on!_

_"Poyo!" The blob said, smiling happily and squirming its way towards Jason. With fascinated interest, Jason reached out and picked up the blob, holding it steadily in both hands._

_"Poyo!" It repeated._

_"Hey… little guy," Jason said shakily. What was going on?! "I'm Jason, OK?"_

_"Poyomon!" It seemed to agree._

* * *

That had been yesterday. Jason's first day in the Digital World. But not the entirety of his first day had been shown to him. That was creeping into his mind as he got back to his feet and turned back the way he had come. Images began to rocket into his mind even as his legs pumped him in the direction of the one he had left behind.

He would do the right thing! That was who he was! With strength born of necessity, Jason crashed back through the forest in the direction of danger and almost certain death.


	2. Chapter 2: PyroPatamon

**Chapter Two: A Judgment Call**

_ ["You sure are a hungry little guy, huh?" Jason half laughed, pushing another grape into Poyomon's mouth. The greyish-white blob grinned and jiggled happily as it gulped down the better part of the entire bunch that Jason had found dangling from a clothes line. That's right. A clothes line.__  
__"Poyo!" It laughed, finally bouncing free of Jason's arms and hopping around in a little circle._

_"Ha! Got energy in you, have you?" Jason smiled, popping a grape past his own lips as he stood up. Somehow, thankfully, he was fully dressed yet not in his usual garb that he would be wearing at home. Since waking up, he had been in a crisp white shirt that somehow managed not to get dirty at all with tight-fitting jeans around his hips. The sunburst necklace that he had worn for years had remained around his neck and his visa-versa wristbands were intact from the night before._

_"Poyo, poyo, poh!" The strange creature's merry dance turned into a confused stumble as he ground to a halt, blinking up worriedly at the blond youth._

_"What's wrong?" Jason didn't know what to do. It wasn't like this thing resembled any animal he had ever seen before, so whether something was wrong or not was beyond him._

_Poyomon's face contorted into a grimace of concentration and with a 'po' and a puff of smoke, the little creature exploded._

_"TOKOMON!"_

_"Waah!" Jason fell backwards, landing awkwardly on the ground. Where the little Poyomon had been squatting now stood a pink pig-like monster with shriveled little ears and a great big smile on its face._

_"Jason!" It laughed, jumping onto the Digidestined's lap and snuggling into his chest. "I knew you'd come for me!"]_

**_*I've got to get back there! I've got to save him!*_** Jason berated himself for leaving his partner behind, his legs a blur as he sprinted through the trees. Thunderclaps boomed in his temples as he drove himself onwards, fire igniting in his muscles as he pushed himself harder and harder.

_["So, you're Poyomon, too?" Jason asked as he walked, his new companion trotting beside him._

_"Yup yup yup!" Tokomon agreed, nodding sagely. "I digivolved! Me and Poyomon are one and the same, but I'm cuter, no?"_

_"Uh, sure." Jason didn't know what to say. Some small pink piggy thing was talking to him and for some reason it didn't feel strange at all._

_"Not only am I cuter, but I'm stronger too!" Tokomon giggled, running ahead and skipping around in a circle. "I was waiting for you for a long time, Jason! But then you came and freed me from the Digiegg! I knew this Digital World still had Virtues! I just knew it!"_

_"Not sure about cuter, but you're definitely louder." Jason muttered under his breath.]_

***That, that thing! It'll kill him!*** Jason wailed internally, his stomach making knots that he knew would never untie unless his friend was alright. There was no way such a little guy could stand up to that monster. No way in hell. It was as sure as the sky was blue…. Purple? Whatever. He should never have left him behind. It was just like before…

_["Did you hear that?" Jason whispered, holding up a hand to silence Tokomon from his ranting chatter. Tokomon looked a little peeved by this, but raised his crinkled ears all the same._

_"Hear what?!" He said none too quietly._

_"Sssh and you'll hear it!" Jason hissed._

_The sound came again. A droning buzz. Something like a stick being drawn across the railings on a school yard, but faster. The sound seemed awfully familiar, but at the same time completely new. It was kind of like the sound of a dragonfly's harshly beating wings over a still pond in the summer. But this was louder. Much louder._

_"Awww, sounds like a Digimon!" Tokomon complained, drawing his ears down over his face. "Make it stop, Jason!"_

_"Me?!" Jason protested. "I don't even know what it is! Maybe if we took a look over-"_

_Suddenly, the foliage to their side was shredded in a cacophony of tearing branches and fluttering leaves. An enormous bug burst into their clearing, its giant mandibles chopping and chomping at the air above them. Jason instinctively kicked Tokomon, sending him flying out of the path of the massive insect as it flew past. It was bigger than Jason himself! Its exoskeleton was red and black, markings that bugs normally showed to display a warning to predators. But what kind of predator would this thing have!?_

_"Owwie!" Tokomon grumbled as he got up, oblivious to the giant bug circling above them. "Whaddaya kick me for?!"_

_"Up there!" Jason pointed in outrage at the massive bug._

_"Oh! That's Kuwagamon!" Tokomon said, peering up at the red insect. "He's not a very nice guy. No-sir-ee!"_

_"Uh, then let's get out of here?!" Jason yelled, just as the thing called Kuwagamon descended on them both. Tokomon gave a growl and leapt to protect Jason, spitting out tiny pink bubbles as he went._

_"Bubble blow, puu!" He shouted. The bubbles struck Kuwagamon as he approached, making him falter in flight and crash to the ground. Tokomon got caught up in the crash, flung away by a flailing claw._

_"Tokomon!" Jason moved to help his fallen friend, but Kuwagamon had recovered quickly and was now fast approaching, blocking Jason off from his partner. Scissor-like pincers moved closer and closer to Jason as he backed away, darting glances to Tokomon who was shaking off his momentary daze with fitful turns of his pink head. With a massive snarl, Kuwagamon took a chop at Jason's head, making him duck for cover and tumble backwards._

_"Jason, NO!" Tokomon screamed, hurtling towards them. The strange machine that Jason had received with the Digiegg suddenly began to scream in high-pitched tones, light shining from its face._

_Jason lifted it up to get a better look at it. __"Huh?"_

_"Tokomon Digivolve to!..... PyroPatamon!" An orange-red Tokomon with larger, sharper ears replaced Jason's pink bundle of a Digimon and was now zooming at Kuwagamon._  
_"Pata-Rush!"_

_PyroPatamon slashed across the Kuwagamon's face, landing somewhat close to Jason's feet. He looked shocked that he had changed in the way that he did – almost as shocked as Jason, but he didn't have time for anything else as he focused on his battle._

_"Run, Jason! I'll be fine!" PyroPatamon cried. "Burning Bubble!" Jason gulped and without a second thought dashed into the trees, leaving the angry red beetle behind with his little friend. Fear and pain drove him on as he sped away, leaving the tiny Digimon to his fate.]_


End file.
